Amnesia
by Vegetafreak96
Summary: Bulma gets Amnesia. She loses her memory. How will she regain her beloved past? How will she renew the love for her friends and a specific Sayian? The Answer? Vegeta.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone c: new story? Correct. Why did I stop writing "A week at the beach or so you think"? Because I completely went into writers block. I have no clue what to put anymore so yeah, but will see what happens.

Summary: Bulma gets Amnesia. She loses her memory. How will she regain her beloved past? How will she renew the love for her friends and a specific Sayian? The Answer? Vegeta.

Amnesia

_Retrograde amnesia-the loss of pre-existing memories to conscious recollection, beyond an ordinary degree of forgetfulness. The person may be able to memorize new things that occur after the onset of amnesia (unlike in anterograde amnesia), but is unable to recall some or all of their life or identity prior to the onset._

…_.._

It was midnight at West City. Everyone was getting ready for bed. The clouds began to tear…as did a small child with lavender hair.

Why you ask? Because his innocent mother has been submitted with Retrograde Amnesia. How you may ask? Well, it all started when she was walking home on a sunny nice day from work.

**Flashback**

"Finally a good little exercise. I hate being in that office for such a long time, dang my legs feel so weak." Said Bulma as she started walking down the sidewalk. It was a normal day at work, but normal=boring. She wanted to go home, which thank God it was time. She smiled warmly as the warm rays tickled her cold skin. Judging on the fact that the Janitors don't know how to turn on the heater.

She was wearing her expensive black business suit, with some black high heels, and of course her leather brief case. Yes, she could have just tooken out one of her brilliant inventions; a capsule. However, it was a nice day out and as she said, she just wanted some exercise.

A few commoners waved at her, she smiles and waves back. Bulma was excited to go back home, take a nice hot shower, and spend some quality time with the Prince of all Sayians. She smirked at the thought and decided that maybe it was enough walking for one day. She reached in her brief case and took out a capsule.

She hears a snap.

A twig? Maybe. Or an animal nearby.

She shrugged and capsulated her motorcycle. She looked around once, there seemed to be no paparazzi nearby. She actually walked a mile. Bulma frowned when she suddenly hears a thunder. "Aw man it's going to rain! I thought the weather guy said, "Nice and Sunny!" Jerk." She scowled and sat on her vehicle she put the keys in and started the ignition. She was about to storm out into the blurry sky when suddenly…

"Hey baby, how's it goin'?" said a stranger who walked out of an alley that was a few feet behind Bulma. Her stomach dropped as his voice pierced through her ears. He was a criminal no doubt about that. Nasty greasy beard, sweat dirty hands, and extremely dirty thoughts. Bulma gulped. Adrenaline started to kick in as she franticly started the engine. She tried and tried but it just wouldn't start!

She hears the man's boots heading towards her. Her eyes begin to tear as she keeps failing with the stupid machine. "_Why won't it start? Oh no!"_ Sweat begins to stream down her face as she hears the steps stop. Bulma would've turned around to see where he was but the trepidation told her otherwise. She couldn't believe this. Why do these things always happen? Why can't the world just be in peace, with peaceful people? Yeah right.

She suddenly feels a cold hand slide into her neck. "Get away from me!" she jumped out of the vehicle and started running. Running. For her life? Yes.

She pants as she begins to loose energy. Tears cover her face, her vision blurs. Suddenly she hears a loud whistle coming from the man. The whistle was a signal, because at an instant another man appears. Tall, skinny, Australian man. He grinned evilly as he was able to capture Bulma. She shrieked, and changed her direction when a rope is suddenly tied around her mouth.

**CLIFFHANGER! Yes I know you hate me! I really wanted to post this today and I can't use the computer anymore but don't worry next chapter will have 7,000 words! So get ready! :D most probably up by Saturday or sooner or later who knows! Well I really hope that this catches your attention. TRUST ME NEXT CHAPTER IS REAAAALLYY GOOOOODD! Even I liked it well bye! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Here's Chapter 2 I hope you like it :-]

Chapter 2

Last time on Dragon Ball Z

_She pants as she begins to loose energy. Tears cover her face, her vision blurs. Suddenly she hears a loud whistle coming from the man. The whistle was a signal, because at an instant another man appears. Tall, skinny, Australian man. He grinned evilly as he was able to capture Bulma. She shrieked, and changed her direction when a rope is suddenly tied around her mouth._

….

"Hey mate where do you think you're going? You're coming with us." Said the criminal who tightly wraps his arms around Bulma from behind. She screams for help but the rope didn't let her. She looked around for _any _sign of help. People, no. Why? Who knows.

The man throws her over his shoulder. She kicks, screams, cry's, nothing. "Sheesh lady stop with the crazy actions man! Save it for tonight!" said the bearded criminal. The Australian man laughs and throws Bulma in a trunk of a rusty old car. They take one last look and slams the door.

Bulma's eyes widened. Pitch black and heat was not a very comfortable combination. Oh, did I mention she is tied up. Oh God.

Bulma wiggles around and places herself on her back. She picks up her knees and starts banging the hood. Hoping that maybe it'll pop open. No luck. How is she going to get out of here?

"The chick's a beauty!" said the Australian man who was driving the vehicle. They were both drinking beer, which meant they were **both **drunk. "Haha! Yeah she is. Me first got it?" said the bearded man taking another chug of his fifth beer bottle.

"Oh come on skid lemme have some fuuuuunnn." Said the Australian man. Skid laughed and threw his bottle out the window.

"No way Jack, it's my turn." Said Skid. He smirked. Jack frowned and drank some more. The speed of the vehicle increased as on how more drunk he got. He sped off to the road at a hundred miles per hour.

"Hey what's that red light?" said Skid squinting. (Did I mention he's blind.)

"(Hiccup) Oh haha! It's a pony!" said Jack.

Was it a pony? No most definitely not! It was…a light for the signal of…the train.

"A pony! No way! Drive faster you idiot it's getting away!" shouted Skid.

Jack nodded and laughed hysterically as he reached his limit in the vehicles speed. Back at the trunk poor Bulma was still tied up, in a claustrophobic room, oh and she's loosing oxygen…

"_OH NO! I can't breathe right! AH! What am I going to do! Oh Vegeta where are you?" _

WHAM!

There was a sudden roar heard. A **roar**. From where?

"Eh yo Jack! What was that?" shouted Skid looking around for the loud noise that was heard. Jack shrugged. "Man I don't know! Can't you see that I am driving!" he said. Did you forget about the train? "HEY MAN! THAT AIN'T NO PONY THAT'S A TRAIN YOU IDIOT!" shouted Skid. He lifted his leg and punched his foot on the brake. The car had a sudden stop. Tires screeched on the black road, and Jack and Skid sighed with relief.

"Phew! Man that was close!" said Jack rubbing his temples. They were still drunk no doubt but they do still have some brainpower left in them. They exited the vehicle and walked a few feet away. "Hey man maybe we should cool it with the beer for a while…"said Skid rubbing his belly. Jack nodded. "Yeah whateva."

"Oh hey! Remember the girl!" said Skid. He walked up to the trunk and popped it open. "Why hey there-UGH!" Bulma kicked him in the eye with her high heels and sat up. Anger, stress, and confusion covered her face. "Hey baby no need to be feisty." Said Jack who walked up to them cautiously. Bulma mumbled something through the rope around her mouth. "Now, now no cussing." Said Jack.

He grabbed Bulma and put her around his shoulder. "Skid. Let us walk from here. I don't know but I think the tire's popped." He took a glance at the left tire, and yes indeed, it was destroyed. Pieces of thick leather surrounded the car. Judging on the face that the vehicle was very old, and how these idiots don't know that you are supposed to change your tires every now and then! Skid rolled his eyes for the face that he was going to do exercise. He was a very lazy man. They began to walk, hidden from any witnesses, as they walked through a thick dark alley.

The alley was dark, it smelled bad, and there were dumpsters, metal latters, trash, rats, you get the picture. Bulma shut her eyes, trying to prevent the stench sting her eyes. Only when her eyes widened when the criminal started touching her in some places… She scowled and kicked his manhood with her high heel. Ouch.

"Agh!" shouted jack. He dropped Bulma and bent down with agony. "Agh! You bitch!"

Skid began to laugh and now he picked up Bulma. "You loser come on, and stay quiet!" Jack whimpered, but was able to walk again. They turned into a corner where there was a building with a window that was opened. "Finally were home!" shouted Jack. Skid nodded and as they were about to enter the window they heard…another roar?

Bulma's eyes widened. Was it-?

"Vegeta!" mumbled Bulma as tears began to explode out of her eyes. Who would of thought that one glimpse of her Prince could have been so overwhelming… Vegeta roared. He roared at the two idiots. He _**roared**_, the roar had anger, rage, loathe. Vegeta was _pissed._

Jack and Skid gulped. Whoa, this was real. Skid dropped Bulma, who landed on her bottom by a dumpster, and started shaking. Vegeta scowled as he took a glance at Bulma. She was panting for air, her hair was a mess, her clothes were slightly ripped, and she was _crying._ Vegeta clenched his fists and started walking slowly to the two criminals.

Jack and Skid stumbled back, only when a dumpster stopped their tracks. "Please don't kill us mister person!" Skid started to cry. "Yeah we didn't do anything-"

"DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! You kidnap my mate, you hut her, and you were going to _rape_ her!" Vegeta spat out with a hiss as he revealed his sharp canine teeth. Jack and Skid trembled with trepidation as they took a quick glance at the man's eyes. Full of malice, which sent a shiver down there spine's. Vegeta growled.

Vegeta couldn't wait anymore. He raised his fist and punched Skid first in the abdomen. Skid cried with pain as blood poured out of his mouth. He bent down clutching his stomach and coughed up more blood. Vegeta smirked with still a scowl on his face as he faced Jack who was now pleading for his life. Vegeta spit with disgust at the man's face and raised his fist for his next deathly blow. Jack shrieked and began to run. As he ran, his vision was blury. He couldn't tell what exactly things were, where they were he just ran. He began to run toward Bulma.

Vegeta raised his eyebrow. Run? What an insipid action. Only Vegeta's eyes widened when he saw Jack take out a gun from his jacket, and was running straight to Bulma. Vegeta hissed as he chased after him, but wasn't fast enough as Jack grabbed Bulma and started running back into the dark alley. Bulma shrieked as she saw her Prince fade away.

"Man, this guy's an animal!" Jack ran as fast as he could, but not fast enough to run away from a Sayian. He was flinging his gun in the air ready to fire if he catches one more glimpse of the terrifying animal. Bulma watched the gun carefully, hoping that he wouldn't actually shoot her, on purpose, or on accident.

….

**OK I know you hate me its cause I had a lot of things to do and I WAS going to make it longer but I don't have time and I HATE HATE HATE keeping you guy's waiting so next chapter for sures ok REVIEW! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Ok guys I know, I know. Vegeta can kill those guys in one second, but you see where's the fun? Ok? :P Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 3

"Vegeta!" mumbled Bulma. Her prince was fading away. That can't happen. It just _can't_. She **needs** him. She needs his protection. Without him, she'd be dead. Bulma glances at the criminal. Blood was covering his countenance.

She assumed that it was his partners because this man did not seem to have any injuries at all. Even though he did seem to be running for his life, which he was. His breathing was extreme as he loses oxygen. He kept turning back looking for any sign of the animal.

Bulma's eyes widened. She feels a sudden rush of wind cover her whole body, and then, everything goes blank…

…

Vegeta's eyes widened. Fury and aghast wash over him as he sees his mate's eyes shut slowly and goes into a major blackout or God forbid something worse. How may you ask? What happened? Well I'll tell you what happened.

The insipid "accidently" dropped her to the floor which caused a giant metal ladder to hit her right in the skull.

Jack the criminal heard the same roar from not too long ago bang into his ears. He hears an extremely loud growl and looks up slowly to see a frenetic Sayian over towering him. Fists clenched, jaws gritting, and malice eyes.

Vegeta said nothing as he only raised his hand toward the man, spit in his face, and used a ki blast to shoot him into oblivion. With no hesitation, the man turned into dust at a flat second.

Vegeta shut his eyes, and yelled. He yelled his emotions out as he walked toward Bulma.

Trembling he dropped to his knees and shouted with agony. He suddenly began to whimper as he cupped her soft face with his rough hands. He dipped his hands into her blood…

Vegeta roared to the sky. He couldn't believe this was happening. His mate might be dead because of him. Why didn't he come sooner? Because he was on the other side of the world training with Piccolo. He completely forgot about keeping track of the woman's Ki, and it was too weak for him to even really keep track of because he was too far.

He picked her up gently. He tore off his muscle shirt, wrapped it around Bulma's wound, and shot off to the sky.

…

"Doctor! Doctor Charles!" shouted a blonde nurse coming through two large doors. She frantically walked through other patients and nurses trying to reach the man.

Doctor Charles looked up from his clip board at the sound of his name and frowned. "What is it Jessica I am very busy and-" he was cut off when the nurse grabbed him by the collar and scowled.

"Listen to me!" shouted Jessica at his face. Charles widened his eyes and nodded. "It's Vegeta! He's coming with Bulma, you better get ready before he-"

She was cut off when the two large metal doors flew off its hinges. Everyone gasped as they remembered a little **too **well the last time he came in this hospital. Which was when Bulma was giving birth to Trunks, Vegeta was shouting and accidently blew a Ki blast at a doctor who was taking forever with Trunks to come out of Bulma's whom.

Doctor Littlefield may he rest in peace!

…

Vegeta growled and stormed in the room stomping his feet walking straight to Doctor Charles.

Jessica flailed her arms and ran to the nearest exit. Charles fell backwards and gulped as the Sayian stomped closer and closer.

Vegeta scowled as he set Bulma down nearby a hospital bed. He faced Charles and pointed at Bulma. **"FIX HER!"** exclaimed Vegeta.

"Yes Mr. Vegeta!" he ran toward Bulma. "Ok everyone! Let's take her to the ER pronto!" every nurse and doctor nodded as they took Bulma through another two large doors.

Vegeta sighed. He shut his eyes and sat on a nearby chair. He rubbed his temples as a single tear streamed down his face.

…

"Kakkarot!" shouted Vegeta through the hospitals phone.

"What's up Vegeta?" said Goku.

"Its…Bulma…" he said with his voice almost trembling.

Goku raised his eyebrow and frowned. He turned around and gazed at Trunks who was play fighting with Goten outside in the backyard.

He sighed and put two fingers in his forehead.

…

"What happened Vegeta?" asked Goku who was now behind Vegeta.

Vegeta frowned and faced him.

…

"Wow poor Bulma…" said Goku as he sat down next to Vegeta.

Vegeta only grunted and rubbed his eyes. Goku arched an eyebrow, was he crying? Goku shook his head at the thought and decided that it would be best not to ask…

"Listen Vegeta…everything will be ok…" Vegeta looked up and faced him. He scowled and clenched his fists. Goku looked down and saw Bulma's blood on his hands.

Goku was shocked and hurt at the sudden image of the injured woman that appeared in his mind. Having a friend who was with you from the start, getting hurt in such a way has to be the hardest thing anyone could ever go through. He took a glance at the bewildered Sayian who was covering his face with shame. It really wasn't _his _fault. I mean this is just how the world is, and besides he was busy, he doesn't know _everything_ on from what's happening _everywhere_ in the world.

Vegeta rose from his seat and wiped his stained tears from his face. This was _not_ his day. Goku pretty much feared the Sayian as to who knows how much rage he was holding in that mysterious mind of his. Was he off to go destroy his village? Let all his anger out on innocent people? Goku shuddered and rose from his seat.

"Listen Vegeta, maybe we should go call the gang and tell them what's up. They'll be worried sick." Goku _would_ have patted his back, or _maybe_ even a friendly hug. Anything to comfort this man, but judging on the fact that this is Vegeta…no thanks.

"Uh excuse me miss? Can I borrow this phone?" asked Goku to the nurse who was filling out paper work. She looked up and glared at the two Sayians with her big emerald eyes. She smiled sweetly and handed him the phone. Goku thanked her and walked to the side of the room.

"Uh hey Vegeta? How do you work this thing?" said Goku as he chewed on the wire's. Vegeta sighed and snatched the phone from him. "Honestly Kakkarot, don't you have any brain power at all?" Goku shrugged as Vegeta started dialing a number.

"Hello?" said Gohan through the other line. Vegeta only grunted and handed the phone to Goku. "It's yours." Said Vegeta.

"Oh hey Gohan! Listen something ba-"

"Oh hey dad just a sec! Trunks seriously the kitchen! No-YES! GOTEN IM ON THE PHONE!" shouted Gohan through the other line. Goku cringed at his sons shouting with his sensitive hearing. Sometimes having good hearing isn't always a good thing. Vegeta growled and snatched the phone.

"Listen brat! Pass me the phone to my son or ill-"

"What's up dad?" said Trunks who has already tooken the phone from Gohan.

"Son, I...something happened to your mother, I need you to come to Mercy Hospital at this moment understood?"

"Yes father…"

Trunks frowned and hung up. He faced Goten who arched an eyebrow. "What happened?" he wiped his nose and sat down on the floor. Trunks knelt down and smiled weakly. "Something happened with mom, I gotta go ok? I'll see you soon, ok?" Goten nodded and handed Trunks one of his toys. Trunks smiled, "Keep it."

Goten smiled widely and patted his back. "Thanks!"

Trunks nodded and bowed at his friends and stormed off to the hospital.

…

Trunks frowned as he saw his father and Goku sitting down at the waiting room. He entered slowly and walked up to his father. "Dad what happened?" Vegeta only shook his head and buried his face with his hands. Trunks arched an eyebrow and removed Vegeta's hands to see his face. He gasped a little as he saw his father's eyes glistening with tears. Never has he **ever** seen his father cry.

Vegeta shut his eyes trying to hide the shame of his weakness. Trunks sighed and sat down next to him. Goku took rose from his seat and walked in front of Trunks. He smiled and took his hand. Trunks looked up at him, what in the world is going on?

5 minutes later…

"Your kidding!RIGHT DAD HES KIDDING!" shouted Trunks. Vegeta shook his head slowly. "No this can't be! All because of a stupid guy that this happens!"

Vegeta grabbed Trunks shoulders and faced him. "Listen! Yes this happened and we are not going to give up! She will make it! No matter what!" Trunks sniffled and nodded.

Suddenly two doors swung open.

"? A word if you please." Said Doctor Charles.

Vegeta rose from his seat and left Goku and Trunks sitting at the waiting room.

…

"How is she?" asked Vegeta as he walked toward Bulma who was now peacefully sleeping in the hospital bed. There was a bandage on her scalp, and she appeared to have broken her left arm. What a horrible sight to see for the Prince…

….

**SO! What you guys think! I really wanted to end it from here. I am going to put the next one maybe wensday. Alright then well please review! I wanna know if im doing ok and any ideas would be nice! :D well bye! :D**

Oh and guys 30 favorite story updates but only 11 reviews? Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. -.-"


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Thank you for all of the reviews! :D I'm sorry for the delay guys I really am, its cause I've been busy with school and plus my dad uses the computer a lot for his business :/ But guess what! Next month is my birthday and I'm going to get a laptop! Which means updates every day! I will continue, "A week at the beach or so you think" from then on ok! So don't worry! xD

**Chapter 4**

Doctor Charles frowned as he examined the Sayian examining his wife. This was another reason why he loathed being a doctor, watching the pain in others for someone that they might lose. He sighed and coughed to get the Sayians attention. Vegeta looked up and scowled. "Yes well, Mr. Vegeta, I will just get to the point…Bulma has Amnesia…" Vegeta arched an eyebrow. Amnesia? What in the world is that?

The doctor flipped some papers on his clipboard and coughed. "Amnesia; it's a defect on the memory especially one resulting from pathological cause such as brain damage or hysteria." Vegeta tensed. "_She lost her memory? Then that means, she won't remember me…or Trunks. Maybe not even those idiot friends of hers…"_

Doctor Charles rubbed his temples and sighed. "I'm sorry sir, she will be waking up in about a couple of minutes. Would you like for me to bring Trunks and Mr. Goku?" he asked already heading out the door. Vegeta grabbed a chair and dragged it next to Bulma's bed. He looked up. "No."

…

"Doctor! Can I see my mom yet?" asked Trunks tugging on the Doctors white coat. He smiled weakly and patted his head. "No Trunks, not yet." Trunks frowned and flopped down in his chair. Goku looked up at Charles and nodded. Not yet…

…

Vegeta looked at Bulma and frowned. She had a small stain of her blood on her left cheek. He took his thumb, licked it, and rubbed the stain off gently. Why did this have to happen to her? Of all the people. How he loathed himself for not being there. "_Never again. Never."_

He looked up as he noticed her move a little. She moved her head side to side a few times. She clenched and unclenched her fists slowly. Vegeta gaped. She was going to wake up and she won't remember him! Should he be nice or be himself? Will she freak out because he doesn't have his shirt on? Oh no!

She groaned as her oceanic eyes fluttered open. She looked around slowly and the last thing that her eyes settled on was Vegeta. Her eyes widened at the view but still arched an eyebrow. Her mouth opened but no words came out. She was completely bewildered. "Um…hi? Uh-Who are you? Wait who am I?" she looked down at herself and noticed all of the tubes, a cast, and an I.V. "_Ok I'm in a hospital. Why? Whoa look at those muscles!" _She starred at Vegeta from chest up. He arched an eyebrow. _"Is she checking me out? Crazy woman."_ He chuckled at the audacity.

"Um excuse me sir? But what's going on? And why don't I know who I am?" She freaked. Waking up and not knowing who you are, isn't a really nice feeling. She looked around for someone else that maybe she could have known but nope no one. Vegeta opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. He was nervous and depressed. His wife doesn't know who he is. That is not a nice feeling either.

"Um-Bulma. That is your name. I am Vegeta your…husband." He starred at her eyes as she did the same. "_Whoa I have a husband!" _She smiled. "My husband. That sounds nice, and you said my name is Bulma? Bulma what?" He frowned. She didn't even know her name. "Briefs." He stated simply. She nodded and began to sit upright when a sudden rush of pain went through her skull. She cringed. "OW!" Vegeta stood up fast and cupped her face with his hands. "What's wrong?" He asked. She clutched her hair and squeezed tightly. "My head hurts! Agh! What happened?" He began to rub her skull with a little force and sighed.

"That's why we're here…" she looked up at him questioningly. What did happen? He sat down again but was still rubbing her head. Like a mother giving a kiss to her son's booboo. "Well you were on your way to work, and someone kidnapped you. You were completely alone there were no witnesses. They were going to rape…you. I saved you. You weren't raped. Although one of the men dropped you and a ladder landed on your head leaving a river of blood, and that's how were here." He tensed as she placed her hand on his to stop the rubbing of comfort. He looked down trying to hide his shame.

A single tear streamed down her face. Wow, that was a lot to take in. She wiped her tear and smiled. "Well thank you Vegeta for saving me." He tensed as she placed her hand on his cheek. She pulled back quickly and frowned. "I'm sorry." Vegeta looked up. "No, it's ok, it's just that I have…a lot on my mind…I'm sorry." It's true he did have a lot in his mind. How was he going to tell Trunks? He stood up. "I'm am going to bring Trunks wait here." She arched an eyebrow. "Trunks? That name. It sounds so familiar!" He smiled, bent down, and kissed her forehead gently. "He's our son…"

…**..**

**WELL! Here's chapter 4! I was going to try to make it long but here me out. If I make it long I take forever! As in maybe a week. So instead I try to make 1000 words per chapter so that I could update every day! How does that sound? Sorry if u hate my idea! D: well thanks for the REVIEWS! :D oh and review if u want the next chapt. And trust me next chapt. Is VERY interesting….ALOT OF VB ;D hahahahaha well BYE! :D **

**QUESTION!- SHOULD I MAKE VEGETA A LITTLE OOC FOR BULMA TO RECOVER HER LOVE? LEEMME KNOW! :S ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! :D here's chapter 5 like I said I hate keeping you guys waiting

Chapter 5

_A single tear streamed down her face. Wow, that was a lot to take in. She wiped her tear and smiled. "Well thank you Vegeta for saving me." He tensed as she placed her hand on his cheek. She pulled back quickly and frowned. "I'm sorry." Vegeta looked up. "No, it's ok, it's just that I have…a lot on my mind…I'm sorry." It's true he did have a lot in his mind. How was he going to tell Trunks? He stood up. "I'm am going to bring Trunks wait here." She arched an eyebrow. "Trunks? That name. It sounds so familiar!" He smiled, bent down, and kissed her forehead gently. "He's our son…"_

…

She smiled as a rush of pleasure washed over her. "_Whoa…"_ as soon as his lips touched her forehead she felt something…something, like maybe a spark. She couldn't tell what it was but it felt really nice. Her forehead had sudden warmth to it; Vegeta smirked at her reaction, which gave a shiver down her spine. As he walked out of the room, Bulma frowned. Unbelievable, this man practically controls her. This man _owns_ her. She was feeling anxious. She was going to meet her son! A son from this man was exciting! He would be attractive like him, and smart like her. Smart? "_Wait a second! I'm a genius!" _

Yes, this amnesia can make her lose her memory, **but** she can remember things of her childhood. As in, she can remember things from a long time ago, but not the things that happened recently, like about the last ten years. It's too bad, because those were the best years of her life. Example: Meeting Vegeta, and having her first child. Yeah this sucks. She laid back down slowly waiting anxiously for Vegeta and her mysterious son to come in through that door. She looked around. The room was cozy, and she had a nice view of almost the whole entire West City. Suddenly the door opened. She jerked up which she regretted from the stinging pain but ignored it as she waited for her husband to son to enter when…

"Oh hello Bulma!" chirped a blonde nurse. Her name tag said "Jessica" she pouted and flopped back down in her bed. The nurse giggled as she came in with a cart that had a bouquet of flowers in it…yellow roses…her favorite! She smiled as the nurse set them down on a table next to her. "I hope that you feeling better sweety." And with that she left. Bulma turned her head and examined the bouquet. There was a card. She reached out slowly and opened the card.

"_Hey B!It's me Yamcha. You know you friend. Your good friend. Well I brought you these and I'm actually outside in the waiting room but Vegeta won't let me in yet. Well actually were all here even Piccolo! So anyways, I got this card and gave it to the nurse with the bouquet secretly because I knew Vegeta would've ripped them to shreds. So here you go! I still don't know what you have yet, you "hubby" won't tell us anything. Well love you B, I'll see you in a bit K?_

_Love Yamcha"_

Bulma arched an eyebrow. Yamcha, hmm that name sounds familiar. Maybe she'll remember more of this person when she sees him. In addition, who in the world is Piccolo? Now that she had no clue. And the note also said "all here"? As in more people that she might not remember? Well that's great. She felt so guilty. She first doesn't remember her own husband and son, and now friends! Ugh, she hates this. She tapped her finger on her right arm, what in the world is taking them so long? As if on cue, the door knocked lightly. It slowly opened and came in a sniffling red eyed Trunks and a scowling Vegeta. She rose from her bed slowly and smiled. Trunks walked up to his mother slowly and looked up at her.

Bulma reached out her hand to his and took it slowly. Trunks opened his mouth to say something but instead was interrupted by many tears that started to stream down his little cute face. She awed mentally at how cute he was and gave in to hug him. He flew up to sit on her lap and he hugged her tightly. "_Whoa Trunks must have a lot of muscle!" _He sniffled some more and looked into her face. "Mom…are you okay?" Vegeta scoffed at such weakness but still examined his family closely from the corner of the room.

Bulma nodded slowly and kissed his cheek. "Of course son I am fine. You're a really strong one now are you?" Trunks smiled and shrugged lightly as he gave his mother another death hug. She giggled and eyed Vegeta who had his eyes closed with his arms crossed. Vegeta grunted and began to walk out of the room as he was about to leave he turned around and said, "There are some people here to see you…" with that he walked out. Bulma only nodded as she began to coo her little crying son that was sitting on her lap. She giggled as he began to make funny noises with his crying. "Trunks I'm fine, I here aren't I?"

"Well yeah, but you have amnesia, you probably don't even remember me!" he was about to cry again when Bulma placed her hand on his cheek. "Trunks, I am perfectly fine, yes I may not remember much but if you could show me some things about you then there would be no problem now would there?" he only frowned slightly at the thought. Ok this is going to be hard. They both raised there gaze at the door to see Vegeta walk in with a tense look as Yamcha came in with a nervous look followed by Goku, Piccolo, and ChiChi. Mr. and Mrs. Briefs were going to come but they are still stuck in traffic.

"Um hi…" said Bulma with a little less confidence. She didn't really recognize them completely but they did look a little familiar. Yamcha frowned, amnesia, he hated this. Vegeta examined the weakling making sure that he won't end up to close to his family. Yamcha and the other warriors gave a weak smile to Bulma. "Um hey Bulma! Long time no see!" said Goku who went up to Bulma and gave her a tight hug. Bulma cringed at the pressure which caused her a stinging pain to the skull. Vegeta growled. "Whoa! Sorry Bulma, and Vegeta." He chuckled nervously and took to steps back.

Yamcha smiled but stayed where he stood which was in front of the bed. " Hey B, hope you're feeling better, I see you got the flowers…" she smiled and thanked him quietly. She faced Piccolo who pretty much was a bit shocked with his image but only giggled. "I'm guessing your Piccolo." Piccolo nodded and smirked. Yup, it was true instead of screaming at him and running for her life she giggles and gives him a smile. Yup same o'll Bulma…

"Alright, she needs her rest, so everyone get out!" said Vegeta as he began to practically push the three warriors out of the room. "Wait when will she be getting out?" asked Yamcha. Vegeta only growled to the fact of his concern towards his woman. "In a couple of days now GET OUT!" barked Vegeta. The three ran out the door as fast as they can,moving on to their lives as they waited for their good friend to recover…

Bulma giggled at her friends expressions when Vegeta barked at them. So her husband has a little attitude huh? She smirked, that was something fun to deal with, well for her… She looked down at Trunks who seemed to have fallen asleep. She smiled and began stroking his smooth purple locks.

…**.**

**Like I said! One per day! Review or no story! D: :P**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry that I haven't updated lol I do have a life (yeah right) oh and sorry for the little B/V moments I'll try to put some this chapter and from then on ;) lol well hope you guys like this one! :D

**Chapter 6: My home**

"Oh my baby so beautiful…" whispered Bulma as she placed her hand gently on Trunk's cheek. She smiled warmly as he snored lightly. He wiggled around trying to get into a more comfortable sleeping position. He placed his arm around his mother's neck and buried his face into her chest. She giggled and started rubbing his back. His breathing was slow and warm.

Vegeta entered the room mumbling a few naughty words about someone in particular and sat down in the chair that was next to Bulma with a huff. "What's wrong?" whispered Bulma. She eyed him questioningly but he was looking down at the floor with a scowl. Bulma rolled her eyes. "_Man, he's so hot tempered!" _She coughed to get his attention, but still nothing. She thought for a moment and decided to ask him a question. "Vegeta…who's Yamcha?" He shot up a mean glare right into her eyes, which made her gasp. He made a low growl and stood up quickly from his seat and walk toward the window. He gazed at the view and sighed.

"He is a weakling…he's a cheater, a disgrace of being a "warrior" and well-shall I continue?" Yes I know he would've had a little more colorful vocabulary, but even though Trunks is asleep, he didn't want to say it in front of him. Bulma sighed and gazed at him who was still looking out the window. "Vegeta is he a friend to me?" Vegeta turned around, sat back down, with a little less temper, and stared at her. "Woman you must promise me to not fall to his tricks, you and that idiot have had a relationship for fifteen years. He cheated on you abused you, and you were about to marry him, when I came into the picture…" he smirked evilly, and leaned in to her face a little bit.

She arched an eyebrow. Wow, how could she stay with someone who did so much to her? That is crazy. Thank God, Vegeta came or who knows where she would be right now. She giggled as he placed his finger on her face and traced her features. He smirked and stopped his action. He needed to make her know that he loved her. If she would fall for that weakling, again…maybe it's best to not think about that for now. He sighed and placed his hand on top of hers, which was on Trunk's back. "Bulma. I need you to promise me to not fall for that weakling, it'll be hell on earth for him, and you understood." Bulma gulped and nodded quickly. She yawned. Vegeta stood up and nudged her to lay down while he carefully lifted Trunks and placed him next to her. She smiled and decided that maybe it would be a good time to rest.

Vegeta stared at her until she completely fell asleep. As she completely fell asleep, Vegeta walked toward the window quietly and opened it with a creek. He took one last look and shot out to the sky…

…

"No way! Babe really that's great! I'm really glad that they accepted you! Tyra said so herself-You're a natural of course you are! You'll make a great model! Yes I am proud of you-" Yamcha was having a confusing day today. His ex has a case of amnesia, and his recent girlfriend that he has been dating for about a month has been accepted to America's Next Top Model. This means she is off to China for about a month. He was congratulating her cheerfully when suddenly he was cut off with his door from his condominium flew off its hinges and smashed into his flat screen. He hung up without another word and ran to his leaving room to find a really pissed Prince standing in the middle.

"Vegeta! Seriously, I don't get paid till next month! How am I supposed to fix-"

"Shut up!" barked Vegeta.

Yamcha gulped. Vegeta started walking slowly toward the weakling and stopped only a foot away. His arms were crossed and his famous scowl was showing deeply. Yamcha's eyes popped out when Vegeta instantly grabbed his neck and started choking him. He could've already killed him, but he wanted him to suffer. He decided to not kill him, and dropped him to the floor. Yamcha cringed and began coughing roughly. "UGH VEGETA!" Vegeta hissed and kicked him in the chest which made him cough even louder.

The living room felt heavy. It was dark and hot. Yamcha felt like dying the pain was just too overwhelming. "Listen weakling…" he said kneeling down next to him. "If you try, try just a slightly bit, about confusing my mate…and trying to make her fall for you, your next on my "Who to take into oblivion list" is that understood?" he said quietly. Only his voice was venomous and which was making Yamcha tremble. He nodded quickly.

Vegeta rose up and grabbed a chair that was nearby and flung it to his window. He scowled as he took one last look at the weakling and stormed off.

Yamcha scowled. "_Ugh! Oh yeah Vegeta? Well now this is my chance! This is my chance to take my Bulma back!"_

….

**SOOOO YOU LIKE? ;D REVIEW! Update on Monday…**

**Ready?**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Thanks for all of the Reviews! If you have any questions then please inbox me! So, I have noticed that most of you guy's review while I'm asleep! -.- lol Go to sleep guys! xD haha ok, ok enough chit chat!

Chapter 7

_Yamcha scowled. "Ugh! Oh yeah Vegeta! Well now, this is my chance! This is my chance to take my Bulma back!"_

…

Yamcha rose up slowly. He wiped some blood from his jaw to his nose and scowled. He took a quick glance around his condominium. "Aw man my window!" he growled. "_Why didn't he just shoot out through my broken door? Bastard!"_

He walked toward his T.V and frowned. That was a good ten thousand dollar flat screen. He turned around as something caught his eye. It was a picture of him and Bulma when they were a lot younger. They looked happy. Yamcha was leaning down for a kiss as Bulma was giggling about something. He picked up the picture frame and frowned. If only things could go back to how they were.

"Ok let's see…Bulma would already be out by next week, so that means that it should be enough time for me to work out my plan." He set the picture down and grinned evilly.

One week. One week to plan a strategy that could maybe change the rest of his life with someone who he once held dear. Well minus the fighting and the somewhat abuse. He grunted. Why did he do that? Overall, it would be worth it at the end. Only there was just one teeny-tiny problem. No, scratch that. He has one **big **problem. How to get rid of the Prince of All Sayians? Hm, that is something that was not easy to be said. He thought for a moment and grinned. He may be an idiot, but not a complete and total idiot.

He smirked. It was getting dark, a full moon was appearing as a dimming sun was setting. He yawns and drags his sore body to bed. Not caring one bit that his property was exposed. Tomorrow is a big day…

…

Vegeta was halfway across his destination. His mind filled with thoughts of every little episode that happened today. Bulma, the Weakling, Trunks, he shook his head trying to clear his thoughts as much as possible. What a crazy day. He had his famous scowl as he took a glance at his fist. It was covered in Yamcha's blood. Hopefully the woman won't think that he killed him, even though he should have. He saw Mercy Hospital appear closer, and closer. As he got closer he sensed to weak Ki's. Oh great. Why can't the woman stay out of trouble! Or, maybe it was just a doctor and a nurse taking some tests. He growled. Even if it was a doctor or a nurse, he wanted for them to stay away from her.

From now on, he is going to be extra protective for his family. His wife. He scowled as he arrived the hospital doors. He would have gone through the window, but no. No, because Bulma doesn't know the true Vegeta. You know. One of the most powerful beings in the universe? Alternatively, maybe how he is a Prince from an elite race? He chuckled on how he would express such news to her. He pressed the seventh button on the elevator and waited impatiently.

"_I am never going to take an elevator again."_

…

"Oh sweety are you ok?" asked Mrs. Briefs who cried quietly beside her daughter. "Uh, mom, I'm fine. Don't worry." Mrs. Briefs wiped her eyes with a hanky and ran her hands through Bulma's hair. "Oh sweety you probably don't even remember me and your father!" It was true, Bulma didn't remember much but she did know that those were her parents. Bulma closed her eyes as Mrs. Briefs kissed her all around her face. Mr. Briefs twitched his mustache and walked beside her.

He picked up the still sleeping Trunks and set him on the nearby couch. He walked back to her and placed his hand on Bulma's cast. "My dear, were just thankful that you're alive. Don't worry your memory will come back sooner or later. Hopefully sooner. Nevertheless, for now you just need your rest. You took quite a blow there." He said gesturing toward Bulma's bandage that was placed around her skull. Bulma nodded with a frown and made herself comfortable in the small hospital bed.

Mrs. Briefs stood up still wiping her face with a hanky. "Ok dear, we will be here tomorrow morning to check on how you're doing, oh but your father won't let me stay, why not!" she asked facing her husband. He twitched his mustache again. "Well deary becau-"but was cut off when Vegeta entered the room. He stared at the in-laws then at Bulma. He grunted and sat down in his chair that was next to Bulma. Bulma smiled happily that her husband came and glared at her mother. Hoping that she seriously wouldn't stay. Mrs. Brief pouted and gave one last kiss to her daughter's forehead and walked out the door. Mr. Brief nodded to Vegeta and gave a quick kiss goodbye to his daughter. "I suppose you'll be taking care of my little girl eh Vegeta?" Vegeta only nodded in response.

As they exited the room, Vegeta scooted his chair closer to Bulma. He turned around making sure Trunks was still in the room. He turned back and gazed into her magical blue eyes. He awed a little when he realized what he was doing. He snapped out of it and tried to control himself. "Um, Bulma, I need to tell you something…"

She smiled and sat up right. "What is it Vegeta?"

….

**SO YOU LIKE! OHH I SEE UPDATED A DAY EARLIER! HAH! XD I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE OK WITH THE SHORT CHAPPIES! I FEEL GUILTY BUT ITS LIKE SUPER EASY FOR ME SO DEAL WITH IT LOL JK WELL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! IM ABOUT TO GO EAT A CARNE ASADA! P: YUM! WELL ADIOS! :D **

**REVIEW NEXT UPDATE LOL MONDAY OR Tuesday ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys I know you hate me I took forever -.- it's cause ive been busy ugh its been so annoying day by day not writing -.- well here's chapter 8 hope you like it!

Chapter 8

_As they exited the room, Vegeta scooted his chair closer to Bulma. He turned around making sure Trunks was still in the room. He turned back and gazed into her magical blue eyes. He awed a little when he realized what he was doing. He snapped out of it and tried to control himself. "Um, Bulma, I need to tell you something…"_

_She smiled and sat up right. "What is it Vegeta?"_

…

He cleared his throat not knowing how to even start this conversation. It wasn't something easy to explain. So we got to give this guy a break. He starred at her mouth opening but no words came out. He sighed and rubbed his temples. How do you say in the simplest way possible that he is a Prince from an Alien Race that is now extinct? Hmm…maybe he'll just blurt it out. No, it won't do. Ok let's see…

"Um Bulma I…I'm not like other men…" wait what? Seriously. He smacked his forehead mentally. Ok that was stupid. She arched an eyebrow. Not like other men? Her mind was thinking the craziest things. "_Not like other men? Don't tell me that I married a guy who used to be an animal?" _her expression looked confused. He noticed and tried to pick up the pace. "What I meant to say was that I am an alien, I'm from Planet Vegetasei…" she gasped. "_Whoa I married an alien!"_ he cleared his throat again, a slight sweat dropped down his forehead. Was he nervous? Yes, actually he was. Why? Because how do you tell a person that you love that, you're from another planet?

He was worried that maybe she would laugh at his face and move on to another man. However, secretly we all know that Bulma is not like that, so we all know that he doesn't have to worry about that. She blinked. He sighed softly. "Bulma please you must understand, this is not a joke…" she looked at him. She furrowed her brows a bit, which made Vegeta nervous, but suddenly her expression turned into a warm smile. "It's ok Vegeta, I believe you. So tell me how are you so different from the human race, I mean you features sure seem similar to ours." He looked back at her. He gazed into her eyes and smirked. Well Bulma sure knows how to handle news and she seemed to be very curious.

She reached out and cupped his face with her free hand. Her skin was so soft against his rough hard skin. She smiled at him when he smirked. "Well, we seem to have let's say…super human abilities. Maybe when your better I could show you sometime.." he looked up at her again. Her smile widened and her eyes gleamed with happiness and curiosity. "Wow Vegeta I'd loved to!" he chuckled. This was interesting. He yawned and stretched, he glanced at the clock. 3:00 a.m. He groaned at his laziness. She wasn't tired. Nope not one bit. She took a nap almost all day, why would she be tired. She looked up at him he was tired. However, he decided to stay up a little longer just to spend some time with her. Right now that's all that he pretty much needed. Sometime with her.

She smiled happily, as he sat back down and scooted his chair closer. Only half a foot away from her face. He smirked at her reaction and cleared his throat. "Well, anything that you want to know Wo- I mean Bulma." She took another long glance at him. "What were you going to say?" He chuckled. "Oh nothing." He pretended to ignore her and look around the room. Sarcasm was in his words. "No, Vegeta you were going to say something!" he chuckled some more which made Bulma pout. This made him grin, oh how he loved that little cute pout of hers. However, of course wouldn't admit it. "Oh alright _Woman_…" she arched her eyebrow. That was unexpected. Woman? "Hey, why did you call me Woman?"

He eyed her playfully. This made her blush a little bit. "Woman. That is what I call you; let's just say it's like your little nickname." She giggled. "Woman, out of the entire cute nickname's out there, it just had to be Woman." He nodded. "Yes, yes it is." She stuck her tongue out at him playfully. Only she jumped back when he tried to bite it. This made her giggle some more. "Well let's see, I am going to give you a nickname then." He eyed her. "Let's see, um, Veggie!" She squealed. That name was perfect. He gasped, and smacked his forehead. "Ugh! How could you have remembered that!" She glared at him. "Oh don't worry _Veggie _I won't call you that all the time, only when I feel playful…ok _Veggie?"_

He sighed, but smirked. "Well then _Woman, _fine but not in front of the others." She sat up slowly, when Vegeta helped her a bit. She placed her broken arm on her lap. "Others…who were they?" she said silently. He rolled his eyes mentally. "Well I already told you about the weakling, now the other warriors were Kakkarot and Piccolo. Only with Kakkarot, everyone else but me call him, Goku." She thought for a moment. "_Goku, Goku…Goku oh nope I don't have any clue at all." _She frowned. "Oh, I don't remember." She sighed, when suddenly a tear appeared on her left cheek. He noticed. He stood up and looked for a tissue. He found one and handed it to Bulma. She wiped her eyes, when suddenly she burst out crying.

"Oh Vegeta! This is not fair! I don't remember anyone!-Why can't I? It's not fair!" She sobbed between every word. He stood up quickly and cupped her face. He stared at her; she stared back only her eyes were covered with tears that made her vision blurry. He sighed not knowing what to say. She reached out her arms like a child wanting to be carried. He nodded and lifted her from the hospitals bed and placed her on his lap on the hospitals chair. She carefully placed her right arm over his shoulder while the other arm, which was broken, was placed on her lap. She sighed as more tears streamed down her face. She buried her face in his chest, and nuzzled in as deep as possible. Vegeta frowned. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and buried his face in her hair. It smelled beautifully, but the stupid bandage around her skull was in the way.

He hated this so much. He closed his eyes and held her gently. "Bulma, everything will be alright. You will regain your memory soon. Just be patient. However, I will help you regain your memory as much as possible." He whispered in his ear. She nodded slowly. This wasn't going to be easy. Her tired eyes started slowly drifting off to a light sleep. He sighed and lifted her and placed her gently back in the hospitals bed. He suddenly started feeling his eyes stinging from such an exhausting day. He placed his head on the bed and used Bulma's stomach as a pillow.

…..

**One week later….**

"Yay, mom were home!" shouted Trunks. He ran towards the door with a grin on his face. He hasn't been home for a week. He literally stayed by his mother's side the whole time. Bulma exited the ship that was apparently hers. She took a single glance and was completely amazed. "Wow!" she said. She was no longer wearing her bandage that was around her head, but was still using her cast to heal her left arm. She was amazed. They told her that she was "rich" but this was nothing of what she expected. As she began to walk toward the yellow compound, Vegeta slowly exited and walked closely behind her.

He scowled. Trunks told him that Goten said that there was going to be a surprise for her when she gets home. His scowl deepened as he felt many Ki's inside the compound. "_That idiot weakling is throwing her a get party?"_

…

**Ok, I know I did bad last chapter it was suuuppperr boring! Hope this one's better! Well bye! Keep reviewing! You are the reason why I even keep writing! BYE! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Party?

"If malice or envy were tangible and had a shape it would be the shape of a boomerang."

Last time on Dragon Ball Z

_He scowled. Trunks told him that Goten said that there was going to be a surprise for her when she gets home. His scowl deepened as he felt many Ki's inside the compound. "That idiot weakling is throwing her a party?"_

…

"_This is great. Just fantastic, instead of continuing my training I have to get involved into some stupid "party". Why did these idiots throw one? The woman's condition is not one to celebrate!"_

Vegeta grunted as he reached the door with Bulma and Trunks standing next to him. He sighed and took out his keys. He could hear whispers from the inside. He rolled his eyes and opened the door slowly.

"SURPRISE!" Shouted the group of friends. Everyone was giggling, and smiling. Yamcha walked up to Bulma slowly and gave her a quick, repeat quick hug. Vegeta eyed him carefully, checking his every move. _"If that weakling tries anything stupid I'll-" _But was cut off in his own thoughts when Bulma placed her hand on his shoulder. "Vegeta look! They through me a "Welcome Back Party!" She giggled and walked up to her friends each giving her a hug and presenting themselves, just in case Bulma wouldn't have remembered them.

Everyone was there. (A/N: Please don't make me be specific. I'm pretty sure you know who would be here!) She looked around the room slowly. "_So this is my living room, wow, I have good taste!" _The room was large, and it was filled with party stuff. A boom box, a punch bowl, etc. "Hey Bulma! Nice to see that you're feeling better! I'm Goku! Remember me?" She smiled and gave him a light hug. "Goku, oh you're that guy that visited me at the first day when I was in the hospital! Um…" She squinted her eyes and frowned.

"No sorry Goku I do-" but was cut off when Vegeta suddenly stood behind her. "Leave her Kakkarot, she doesn't need any of this right now…" He said. No anger though, no emotion, just a simple statement.

Goku nodded. "Well ok Bulma; I'll see what I can do to refresh your memory." He smiled and suddenly ran towards the food table. "ALL RIGHT!" he shouted. He started munching on everything. Everyone rolled their eyes and sighed. They're going to have to go get more food.

"Oh Vegeta I feel terrible." She sighed and faced her husband. "I feel so guilty." She whispered. Not wanting the others to hear.

He frowned and looked down on her. They were close, really close. "Wo-_Bulma_…it is fine, do not worry about it…just have some fun." She nodded and walked up to a group of woman. Leaving Vegeta behind, he starred at her. Examining her actions. She was worried; she was clearly in a house full of strangers. He scowled. This was something he disliked deeply. Of course not only was he keeping an eye on her, but also at the weakling. He had better not try anything tricky.

"Um…Hello." Said Bulma shyly. The two women looked up and smiled. ChiChi gave her a big hug, and 18 only smiled.

"Oh Bulma, I've been worried sick about you, how are you feeling?" said ChiChi. She released her tight hug, and almost started crying. "_Whoa, I must be really close to this person."_

"Um well not the best week, but I'm fine." She gave a weak smile and reached for a cup of punch.

"You'll be just fine Bulma, your memory should recover soon, don't worry it's not forever." Said 18. Bulma smiled and nodded well that was good news, but when?

"Oh really! Well the doctor forgot to mention about that! Ugh! Well so tell me, who are you all's name's?" She said curiously.

"Oh, my name is ChiChi." She said smiling.

"And my name is 18."

"ChiCHi, and 18?" 18 laughed. "Yes um I get that reaction a lot."

"Oh well…ok!" They all laughed when suddenly a man started calling Bulma. She looked around and saw a…man with green skin?

"Bulma, how are you feeling?" Said the green-skinned man who approached her and who was suddenly over towering her. It is true Namekien's so seem to be extremely tall.

"Oh…um…good uhhh?"

"Piccolo the Namekien." He stated. Might as well tell her what species he is.

She arched an eyebrow. "So, you're like an alien?" He nodded and smirked.

"Oh ok cool, from what planet are you from?" He crossed his arms and his smirk faded.

"Planet Namek."

She giggled, "_Wow another alien."_ She thought. He smiled and walked away.

"Wow, I sure do have some interesting friends." She said as she faced ChiChi, and 18 again.

"Yup, do you already know where your husbands from?" asked ChiChi who grabbed a cup of punch nearby.

"Yeah, Planet Vegeta-sei." She smiled and took a sip from her cup. She turned around quickly just to get a little glimpse of her Prince again. He was staring at her that was for sure. He was leaning against a wall, away from everything. Arms crossed and just simply starring. Bulma turned back and frowned.

ChiChi and 18 exchanged worried glances. "Oh no it's ok Bulma, he just doesn't like party's…" said ChiChi.

Bulma nodded. "Well I suppose but is he always like that?" she asked.

"No, not always…" stated 18.

"HEY BULMA!" shouted a man from across the room.

Bulma looked up and saw a man with a scar on his face. He was walking up to her fast with a big smile on his face. She only waited until he reached her. Not knowing anything on about what is going to happen next.

"Bulma, come here, you have to see this!" He reached out for her hand and started to drag her across the room. She stumbled a little bit but managed.

Wondering how Vegeta is?

Vegeta growled and at a Nano second suddenly pushed off Yamcha from holding Bulma's hand. Bulma gasped and Yamcha stood up. "Hey man what's your problem I'm just trying to show her something."

Vegeta chuckled, kind scary. "Weakling you think I'm stupid, why on earth would I let you show her anything." He stood up straight and growled again. Yamcha took a few steps back.

"I just wanted to show her a few homemade videos that Mrs. Brief told me about; I took her hand and started guiding her to the flat screen since this room is so big!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. _"Excuses."_ He grabbed Bulma's hand. "Well then…lead the way."

Yamcha grunted and was practically stomping towards the TV with the couple following behind. Everyone else who was at the party decided to go check out the movies, and the little drama scene.

Yamcha bent down towards the VCR that was under the TV and pulled out a tape from his jacket. He put it in and pressed play. Goku turned off the lights and everyone took a seat at the couch or at the floor. Trunks and Goten sat at the very front of the TV and started munching on some popcorn.

Vegeta flopped himself down at the black leather couch with Bulma sitting right next to him, no space in between. He put his arm around her and stared at the screen waiting for this little home movie to start. Bulma was confused. Why did these two men hate each other so much? What is the story behind this little scene? She sunk down in her seat and pouted.

**Homemade movie**

**Press Play.**

"**Bulma! Bulma dear! Look at the camera sweety!" said a much younger Mrs. Brief. She was holding her camera that was pointing at a little girl with blue hair. Bulma. She was about five years old. **

**Mrs. Brief giggled as Bulma started jumping around. Apparently, she just saw a frog and started copying the amphibian's actions. "Look mommy a FOG!" **

"**No sweety it's called a Frog." **

"**FOG!" She started jumping again, but suddenly tripped on a nearby hose. She landed on a puddle of mud, which stained her clothes completely. Little Bulma was wearing a pink dress. Her hair was down with soft curls, which were stained with mud. **

"**Oh Bulma sweety let's go give you a bath, oh wait honey say hi to the camera you look so adorable!" said Mrs. Brief as she zoomed in on her little daughter who started to cry. **

"**Mommmy!" She started rubbing her eyes and started to whimper. **

"**Oh sweety it's ok don't worry you want to call daddy?" **

**Bulma nodded still rubbing her eyes and stood up slowly. "DADDY!" **

**Suddenly a much Younger Mr. Brief came out. He had a white T-Shit with some blue shorts and he was holding a spatula. Apparently he was about to go start a Barbeque when his little girl started to blurt out his name. **

"**Oh sweety you all dirty." He said. He picked up Bulma carefully trying not to stain himself. "Let's go give you a bath…"**

**Screen goes blank**

Everyone awed a long aw. Bulma started to laugh that was just too cute. Everyone looked at her with a smirk. "What? I thought they were called FOG!" Everyone laughed except for Vegeta who only pulled her closer. He smirked and continued looking at the screen.

**Press Play.**

"**Mom, how do I look?" said a now sixth teen year old Bulma. She was at the mall with her mother buying a prom dress for her high school prom. It was light blue that matched her eyes perfectly. "Do I look fat?" She said checking herself on the mirror. Mrs. Brief giggled which made the camera move a little bit. **

"**Oh sweety you look gorgeous!" She giggled some more. Bulma faced her and smiled.**

"**Mom that doesn't answer my question!" They both laughed. She started to unzip her dress when she noticed that the camera was still on. "Mom turn that off!" **

**Next Scene.**

"**Oh mom look at my little Trunks! He's walking again!" Said Bulma who was now holding the camera. She was pointing it at the little baby with purple hair and blue eyes. She giggled as the baby struggled to keep his balance. He suddenly fell which made Bulma hand the camera to Mrs. Brief. **

"**Trunks let me help you." She said. She offered her arms but Trunks only held up his tiny hand refusing any help at all. "Wow, like father like son!" She laughed and grabbed the camera again. "Trunks, sweety look at the camera!" **

**Trunks faced the camera, with a scowl on his face. His mouth was opened a little bit; he raised his hand into a fist and started saying "RAWR, RAWR!" Bulma giggled.**

"**Yes, baby Dinosaur GRRR!" He started to giggle which made him fall again, only this time he fell into a puddle of mud. "Oh Trunks bath time AGAIN!"**

**Screen goes blank.**

Everyone laughed as Trunks blushed. "Yamcha! Why'd you put that one?" He asked.

"Oh come one Trunks, it was exactly like Bulma's, I just had to put it!" Everyone started to laugh. The lights turned on.

"Well that was cute." Said Bulma.

"Yeah Bulma I hope that this helps you at least a little bit." Said Yamcha who started walking up her. Vegeta still held her close, still protectively. Although right now, he couldn't help but keep smirking, that was a little to amusing. "_Like father like son…"_

Bulma noticed how he started to chuckle. She sat up a little bit and faced him. "Wow Vegeta I've never heard you laugh before, well at least chuckle." She giggled as he started to literally laugh.

He put his hand behind Bulma's gently and pulled her in. Her forehead leaned against his as he was still chuckling. "Bulma, "like father like son"…" She giggled and kissed his cheek.

Yamcha cleared his throat. "Uh hey Vegeta Goku wants to talk to you outside for a minute."

Vegeta eyed him and stood up. He passed by Yamcha and walked out the door.

Bulma pouted and sunk in her chair. "_Great."_

"Uh hey Bulma, I want to talk to you, somewhere alone if that's ok with you?"

…

**Oh great what is this guy up to? Find out on the next chapter DUH! Therefore, yeah I know I took forever sorry! It's summer guy's come on! Oh and this Sunday is my birthday, and I'm going to get my laptop which means I can finally right my stories as much as I want whenever I want BUHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Review please? c:**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Talk

"_Men and their conversations, why can't we all just get along with a cup of fruit punch…?"-Vegetafreak96_

Last time on Dragon Ball Z

_Yamcha cleared his throat. "Uh hey Vegeta Goku wants to talk to you outside for a minute."_

_Vegeta eyed him and stood up. He passed by Yamcha and walked out the door._

_Bulma pouted and sunk in her chair. "Great."_

_"Uh hey Bulma, I want to talk to you, somewhere alone if that's ok with you?"_

…

"Oh um sure, Yamcha…" She hesitated but rose from her seat. She glanced at him carefully; Bulma doesn't exactly have 100% trust with this man. He took her hand gently and guided her across the room and up the stairs. Why upstairs, is it that deep of a conversation?

He noticed her, she was cautious, "Bulma don't worry I won't hurt you." She smiled weakly while she nodded. He smirked and led her to a room; it was a room much like the living room. A couch, a TV, and a coffee table, they walked inside and Yamcha closed the door slowly.

"Ok Bulma I know this is kind of awkward but please take a seat." He motioned for her to sit on the couch, she did, and eyed him suspiciously. Yamcha only smiled. He walked towards a nearby window and saw Vegeta crossed arms, scowl, talking to Goku. He sighed with relief. "_Ok I know that I am going to get my ass kicked right after this but it's for the best."_

Bulma grunted. "Yamcha hurry up I don't want to be here so pick up the pace!"

Yamcha gulped and turned around. "Right, right sorry. Um ok Bulma there something that you need to know about Vegeta."

She arched an eyebrow. This was about Vegeta. "Ok look judging on the past few day's I've noticed that you two don't seem to get along, but just hurry up I'm am at no way comfortable."

"Yeah sorry well it's cause look. Vegeta told you that he was a Prince of Vegeta-sei right?"

She nodded.

"Ok well see when he was a kid; he was abducted by a monster named Frieza. That person trained him to be a mass murderer! Vegeta has killed billions of people! Maybe even more! He has destroyed thousands of planets across the galaxy and raped lots of woman! Why on earth would you fall in love with someone like that?" Yamcha said in one breathe. Maybe this would have been easier if he rehearsed this little conversation. Oh well he just spit it out so hopefully this would work.

Her eyes bugged out. This was too much. "No way, you're lying!"

"No, B! I'm not kidding this is all true ask him yourself!" he pointed out the window. She stood up and looked outside. She sighed.

"Yamcha, I don't get it. He's my husband, I just don't get it!" A tear streamed down her face slowly. Yamcha cupped her face with his hand and smiled.

"Don't worry Bulma, because look before you married that monster, I used to be your boyfriend for like about 15 years! We had something special and he came in and took you away from me." He scowled.

She didn't know what to say this was all too much! This couldn't be possible. "Yamcha I don't believe you, and besides even if it was true, this past week was amazing. He was always with me, he would kiss me, hold me, take care of me. I think there's a reason why I let him take me away from you…"

Therefore, with that said, she walked out. Yamcha clenched his fists. "_Are you serious what is wrong with that bitch! Even when she knows the truth, she still takes his side. How is that even possible? Well I'm not giving up…Bulma you will be mine!"_

He growled and stormed back down stairs.

…

"Kakkarot, you can't be serious?" said Vegeta.

"Oh come one Vegeta, why not? I mean I don't think it's a bad idea taking Bulma to the forest!" said Goku.

"Why on earth would we take her there?" shouted Vegeta.

"To show her who she's practically living with, our strength, our power! She needs to know somehow!"

"No Kakkarot…" He grunted and walked back inside the compound.

"Ah Vegeta, I'll show her then!"

…

**Hey guys! Surprise! A quick little tiny Chapter! Yay! Hope you guy's liked it :P well bye!**

"**Strength cannot win a woman's heart."-Vegetafreak96**

**Why the quotes, well there hints to give you a hint on the next chapter Yes made by me, I own ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Can't you men just leave a simple woman like me alone!"-Vegetafreak96

Hey guys! Well I've noticed some reviews about this story called EmptyHouse and let me just say I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT THAT STORY EXSISTED! I mean come on people how could a story be similar to that story if I have never even read it! And I tried finding it to get a peek at it and I never found it -.- heh well so yeah just to let you all know! :P So yeah whatever, back to the story :)

…

Vegeta opened the door slowly, everyone was still here and he was getting kind of pissed off about it. Why can't everyone just leave to get a goodnight sleep? He sensed for the woman's Ki, she was by the stairs. She seemed to be running. He scowled and fast-walked toward her. "Woman, where are you?" he said. He looked around but couldn't find her, until suddenly something crashed into him from behind. It was Bulma, she didn't really know where she was going, her vision was getting blurry with all of the crying. He arched an eyebrow, why was she crying?

"Oh sorry, um Vegeta, I should look where I'm going…" she said. Her voice was a bit shaky, and she didn't even look up at him. She stumbled to stand up when Vegeta offered his hand to help her up. She sniffed a few times and rubbed her eyes roughly.

"Woman, why are you crying?" he asked. To be honest, he had a clue. Remember, Vegeta isn't stupid, of course he sensed Yamcha drag her upstairs. He knew that she was in a dark room alone with him and even though he was outside, thanks to his sensitive hearing, he heard every word. Only he didn't know that she would end up crying. He looked around for any sign of Yamcha, nope nowhere to be found. Coward. He rolled his eyes and grabbed Bulma gently by the arm.

They started walking upstairs, Bulma sniffling, and rubbing her eyes on the way up. While Vegeta only had a solid expressionless look on his face. He suddenly sensed the weaklings Ki. He jumped out of the window and walked back into the party through the front door, as if nothing has ever happened. Vegeta shook his head at the audacity of him actually still staying and decided to kick him out later. It was time for Bulma to know the truth about the Prince of All Sayians.

"Vegeta where are we going?" she asked. Her voice was weak and shaky. She was scarred, but of what? Going upstairs with another man she does not fully trust yet, or the fact that everything that Yamcha told her could be possibly true? She did mean every word that she said though. She was happy to stay with Vegeta, just being in the presence of Yamcha actually creped her out a bit. On the way to who knows where, she would keep staring at his back, looking at every line of hard muscle that this man could possibly have. "_Wow."_

"Be patient." He simply stated. She pouted and FINALLY they arrived. It was a large brown door with a sign, the sign said "Library" why on earth would he take her to the library? She arched an eyebrow and eyed Vegeta who was opening the door slowly. They entered the room slowly, the sight was pretty amazing. Aisles of thousands of books, and a big soft looking red couch. To Bulma this was just an ordinary library, to Vegeta, this was a safe room. Away from everything, peace and quiet. This is where they would have there "Talks" or "Make out's" you pick. Only with the "Talks" it wasn't fighting or yelling. It was a room where they would have heart to heart talks about their past, especially Vegeta's, or about what's going on in the world etc.

He smirked at the memories and took her hand again and guided her to the couch. Bulma smiled at his gentle touch. They sat down Vegeta on one corner and her sitting next to him, only they were facing each other. She smiled. It was pitch quiet, and Vegeta wanted to put a little low music just to release the awkward silence. Yes, I forgot to mention that there is a old stero at the corner of the room. Vegeta grabbed the remote and pressed play as he lowered the volume so they could barley hear it. That was better. A soft nice song came out. It was called "The Script-For the first time"

(A\N: Hear it while your reading this! :D"

_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart_

_While i'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar_

_And we don't know how we got into this mad situation_

_Only doing things out of frustration_

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

Vegeta smiled. This was one of Bulma's favorite songs. He took her left hand and sighed, he adjusted his position a little bit but smirked as Bulma laid herself down on the couch. Her head resting on his lap. She closed her eyes, and just waited for her Prince to speak. He let go of her hand and smiled, she didn't see it, he placed his hand gently and rested it on Bulma's hair, stroking the soft waves that smelled like lavender. "Bulma, that man, Yamcha. The reason why I don't like him is because he used to be your "boyfriend"." She still had her eyes close, listening to every word. He watched breathe, but continued.

"I don't like him, not one bit. He cheated on you, he abused you, all of this…it makes me go insane. I wish I could have been there sooner. To save you. I knew he was abusing you, I knew everything. Just the smell of him makes me find out a lot of things about him. Sex, blood, everything, but what was I to do. I was just a warrior training for the androids. You would have most probably pushed me away for all of the things that I have done in my past." She frowned. She moved her position, and made her body turn facing the back of the soft couch, with still her head resting on her Prince's lap.

"I was scared. Scared of what you might do to me, not physically, but emotionally. I was scared what you would say to me if I told you what he was doing, that maybe you would kick me out. I was scared because the more I found out of what he was doing to you, the more I realized that…I was falling in love with you." She smiled.

"Now, I know what Yamcha told you when he took you upstairs into that room. I heard every word actually. To be honest, he was right." She opened her eyes this time. She sat up and faced him. They were close, she placed her hands on his hard shoulders and she was serious. "Tell me who you really are, Vegeta."

He nodded slowly. He shut his eyes tightly not wanting to have this conversation, but knowing that it is the right thing to do. This only made him hate himself even more for who he truly is.

_Sit talking up all night_

_Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah_

_We're smiling but we're close to tears Even after all these years_

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting_

_For the first time_

"Bulma, I used to be a monster who was controlled by another monster named Frieza. During this time, Vegeta is used to have a fierce desire for immortality and galactic rule, a facet of my bitter resentment over my long-term employer, Frieza. My personality changes from a sadistic killer to a vengeful anti-hero, to a man who became obsessed to become stronger than Kakkarot. After a long time, I suddenly fall in love with you, and decided that maybe Earth could be a good place to settle down." He chuckles. "I never thought that I would end up here, here of all places. I thought that I was going to be ruling the universe for Kame sake."

She crosses her legs and rest her elbows on her knees leaning in to every word. He face was expressionless, but to Vegeta it just looked cute.

_Oh these times are hard_

_Yeah they're making us crazy_

_Don't give up on me baby_

"Bulma please, you have to understand that I have changed, please don't go back with that idiot weakling! I'll kill myself if you do, I can't live without you…" his voice shakes. He dropped his head and shut his eyes hard. Was he crying? Bulma stood up. She stood up and grabbed Vegeta's arms. She raised his arms and moved them to give her room to sit on his lap. She faces him and hugs him. Hugs him like if there isn't a tomorrow. At first, he was shocked. He thought that maybe she would was starting to walk out the door. He suddenly feels her wrap her arms around him to passionate embrace? This was Heaven. He sighed with relief and hugged her just as tight.

"Vegeta, I love you. Even if it is "all over again". I will never leave you. No, matter what you have done. You saved me from Yamcha you saved me. I love you."

He embraced her tighter, "I love you."

_Sit talking up all night_

_Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah_

_We're smiling but we're close to tearsEven after all these years_

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting_

_For the first time_

…

"_**Why can't you just realize that I don't love you anymore?"-Vegetafreak96 HINT ;)**_

**END CHAPTER 11! So what you guys think? Well? Let me know! Get ready for the next chapter guys, it's going to be hot, it's going to have LOTS of DRAMA, and well maybe someone's going to die… Just saying! LOL jk BUT MAYBE I'm still thinking about the dying part but maybe till the last chapter,it's too soon xP well thanks for all of the review guy's! Well BYE! :D Oh and thanks for all of the HAPPY B-DAY early things lol I LOVE YOU GUYS! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hey guys thanks for the reviews! Here's Chapter 12 :D

Last time on Dragon Ball Z!

_"Vegeta, I love you. Even if it is "all over again". I will never leave you. No, matter what you have done. You saved me from Yamcha you saved me. I love you."_

_He embraced her tighter, "I love you."_

* * *

><p>She stood up slowly and looked down on him, he looked up at her. There were no words, and the song ended, it was quiet. He stood up and took her hand gently. He smirked as she giggled. They seemed to be in a playful mood again. They headed out the door. As they were walking down the long hallway they heard music being played, the volume was high and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Only it was getting late, and it was time for them to leave.<p>

As the couple arrived in the party scene. Vegeta cleared his throat. "Ok, everyone it's late...GET OUT." Everyone looked up and glared at the couple.

"Aw come on Vegeta!" shouted Goku.

"Leave Kakkarot." said Vegeta. Goku pouted but nodded.

"Ok, ok guys come on let's go." said Goku. He walked towards the TV where Goten and Trunks were playing, they fell asleep. Goten's head was on top of Trunks stomach, it was cute. Goku smiled and picked up his son trying not to wake him.

"Gohan, let's go!" said Goku. His older son nodded.

Everyone left the party, each one saying there goodbyes to Bulma. Ignoring the almost pissed Vegeta, and as for Yamcha...

Well Yamcha left, not saying a goodbye, in fact he left with out anybody noticing. Just slipping out the door like a coward. Vegeta grunted as everyone finally left. He flopped him self down on the couch and rubbed his temples. "Woman, your friends can get so annoying sometimes." he said.

Bulma laughed, that was predictable. "Oh you know you love them." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"That would be impossible."

It was her turn to roll her eyes, she sat next to him, and looked forward. She saw her son sleeping soundly by the TV. She smiled. "Oh look at little Trunks sleeping, he's so cute, wow he looks a lot like you. Well maybe if he had black hair...then you both would look identical." Vegeta scoffed.

"Yes, well instead he has that purple hair from your father..." She laughed.

"Oh it's not that bad!"

Vegeta shook his head and stood up. He walked over to Trunks and picked him up gently taking him to bed. Bulma followed behind.

As Vegeta shuts the door quietly trying not to wake his son, he faces Bulma.

"So what now?" she asks.

He smirks.

...

(A\N: I think you know what *wink wink*)

...

It was now Tuesday morning. The sun was out, the birds were happily chirping, and Bulma was waking up with a loud groan. "Oh God, never again!" she shouted to know one in particular. Wait...no one in particular? Where's Vegeta? She looked around frantically but sighed. "Aw man, he's probably into one of those suicidal morning trainings that he told me about last night." She grunted and stood up. She looked around for some clothes, but then decided to take a shower.

Five minutes later. "Ah that's better." She said. She began drying herself untill she feels a presence in the room. She turns around and finds...YAMCHA! "WHAT THE HELL!" She frantically covers herself with the small blue towel, and turns red with anger and embarrassment.

"Bulma how could you!" shouted Yamcha.

Her eyes bugged out with the audacity that this idiot has. "How could I what? Yamcha get out!"

"How could you still love him! Knowing all of the most horrible things that this monster did, and you still love him!" He shouted. Bulma grabbed a T-Shirt and a pair of shorts and began slipping them on fast until...

"Hey mom are you okay I heard-" He stopped talked when he saw his mother in a towel, and Yamcha who was standing a few feet away from her. "MOM?" shouted Trunks.

"Sweety it's not what it looks like, I just took-" but was cut off when Trunks flew straight at Yamcha and punched him right in the gut.

"You ass whole! What do you think your doing?" said Trunks.

Yamcha coughed roughly clutching on his stomach. "AH! You twerp!"

Trunks scowled and punched him again, he grabbed Yamcha by the collar and flew up to the roof. "What are you doing?" shouted Trunks.

Yamcha scowled and punched Trunks with all his strength into his face. Trunks shouted and flew towards the wall. He went through the wall with a loud crash. Trunks scowled and stood up when something caught his eye. It was Vegeta, he was running down the hall. MAD AS HELL.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! What do you think! Not one of my best chapters but i'm really tired so I decided to end it here. I just got in trouble heh<strong>

**-.- but next chapter will be really long and good *Should i keep going? Or should i already make this story end?* Please let me know! I have lot's of other story's that are ready to be published so don't worry if this one ends, there's more to come. But please let me know well bye! Please forgive me it this chapter sucks :\**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

WOW! You guy's must really like my story! I'm only writing because I'm SUPER BORED. Although I do want to be a author when I grow up, so maybe I pretty am good at this. I don't know well on with the story! :D

Last time on DBZ!

_Yamcha scowled and punched Trunks with all his strength into his face. Trunks shouted and flew towards the wall. He went through the wall with a loud crash. Trunks scowled and stood up when something caught his eye. It was Vegeta, he was running down the hall. MAD AS HELL._

* * *

><p>"DAD!" Shouted Trunks. Vegeta growled and pushed Trunks out of the way as he stormed into the room. There were no words to explain his anger. It was just indescribable. He felt like killing, killing someone something. And he knows exactly who to use all that anger on. Trunks stood up, he scowled and clenched his fists. He want's a part of this. Why did Yamcha act this way? Was he not one of his closest friends? He shook his head and walked by the door and decided to watch this little scene.<p>

Vegeta said nothing. He ran into the room and pinned Yamcha against the wall in a nano-second. Bulma frantically put on some clothes and leaned against the wall. She watched as her husband was going to do only Kame knows what to the poor man. Should she stop this? I mean, he _was_ Bulma's friend. She rolled her eyes, what a good morning.

"Ve-g-g-eta. Listen man I know what your thinking, you want to kill me, but I need to know something that's driving me crazy!" said Yamcha. His voice was shaky, trepidation. He didn't really know what to do. Vegeta's strength is far greater than his, and words aren't going to get him out of this sticky situation. He closed his eyes as Vegeta raised his fist. Vegeta's fist was shaking, trying to gather all of his strength possibly into one punch. To end all of this, when suddenly...he turned Super Sayian. Bulma's and Trunk's eyes bugged out of their sockets. Teaching Yamcha a lesson was one thing, but killing him was another.

"_What the? How did Vegeta turn blonde?" _thought Bulma. She turned her gaze at Yamcha who was now...crying. Yamcha was **crying**, he was sweating, and he was **praying**. Praying to Kame to give him a second chance to live. Vegeta opened his eyes. He took one glance at Bulma who was shaking. He glared at Yamcha. His scowl deepened just by looking at the weakling. He raised his fist higher ready to blow. His golden aura sky rocketed, and Yamcha was pretty much about to pee his pants.

"Tell me one thing weakling." said Vegeta. Vegeta spoke, but it was venomous. It was low, and dangerous. Yamcha gulped. Probably his last gulp. Vegeta chuckled with pure evil, and stared at the man. "Why would Kame let someone like you, live..." And with that said and done he was ready to punch, when suddenly.

**Goku.**

Bulma and Trunks fell anime style as Goku Instantly Transmitted into the room behind Vegeta. Goku was not joking. He was dead serious. He had his game face on. He was inches away behind Vegeta. He turned Super Sayian and grabbed Vegeta by the shoulders and threw him to the side of the room.

Yamcha clutched his throat. Thanking Kame for Goku to come and rescue him. Vegeta growled and threw a punch at Goku, who dogged it. "KAKKAROT!" He growled and ascended even more.

"No Vegeta, this isn't the right way to settle this. Killing Yamcha isn't the best thing to do." said Goku.

"Yes it is! I have had enough of this IMBECILE! He needs to die for Kame sake!" shouted Vegeta.

"I know that what he is doing is wrong, but killing isn't right. Remember Vegeta you've changed, you know better than that."

"I am the Prince of All Sayians! I do what I wan't to do and no one can stop me!"

Yamcha's eyes bugged out as he watched the two legendary Super Sayian discuss if he should live or not. This was **crazy.** He decided that maybe it was time to speak up and defend himself until Vegeta suddenly punches Goku into the abdomen. "_Ok maybe I should stay quiet a little bit longer." _

"Agh! Vegeta please listen to me! I'm going to talk to Yamcha, there is not really necessary!" said Goku as he stood up.

"Kakkarot, get out!" he said pointing out the window. He was clenching his teeth, trying to control his anger. He completely forgot that his wife and son were watching this whole scene.

Bulma furrowed her eyebrows and grunted. "Hey! Don't act like if I'm not in the room anymore! Yamcha you asswhole!" She started marching towards him, hands planted firmly on her hips. "Look at all this crap that your causing! Why can't you just leave us alone! LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE! I don't love you anymore! Maybe if you didn't cheat on me and abuse me, then MAYBE I would still be yours, but guess what! YOU DID, AND I'M NOT YOURS! SO BOOHOO!" She kicked Yamcha in the stomach. She stuck her tongue out at him and held her head high and stomped out the door, "Come on Trunks, I'm going to go make you some pancakes, Vegeta do you want some pancakes?" She asked across the room.

His eyes widened at how crazy this woman could be. His stomach growled and he couldn't help but curse under his breathe. "Whatever..." mumbled Vegeta. He descended and so did Goku. "Listen Kakkarot, FINE do whatever you wan't but if i ever see that weakling again I'm going to send him to oblivion!" He said. He turned to Yamcha, he looked down at the whimpering baffoon and spit at his face.

Goku rubbed his temples and sighed. "Wow what Tuesday..."

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOO WHAT YOU THINK! :D QUICKIE CHAPTER YAY! GUESS WHAT IM BORED SO DEAL WITH IT! BUAHAHAHAHAA! NEXT CHAPTER IS A LOT OF BV ITS SUUUPPPERRR CUTE SO GET READY! :D<strong>

_"The park is where you can have a nice picnic, not for having over rated make outs!" - HINT! ;D_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**The Park**

Hey guys! Wow! 100 reviews? That's amazing! Thank you! Here's chapter 14 :D

Bulma fumed with rage as she walked down the hallway. She was so mad at how all of this crap kept happening to her, is this how the real Bulma lives? Because she can't take this anymore. This was to much in just one week of being her real self, and yet...she can't help but laugh. This was actually kind of fun. Instead of just living with a normal family and having a normal job. She lives with aliens from another planet, her son is a half breed, and she's a billionaire! This was crazy! She shook her head, and smiled. Trunks on the other hand was still dazed at the fight this morning. Super Sayians, Goku, idiot Yamcha, and his mother who was pracitcally naked. Thank Kame for the towel.

Bulma entered the room and headed for the stove. She turned it on,and took out the simple ingredients. She heard Trunks sit down at the kitchen table, and turned around to face him."Sweety, do you want some chocolate chips on your pancakes?" Trunks arched an eyebrow. What's up with her? Not only like about ten minutes ago she was pracitcally shouting with attitude at three of the strongest men in the world and now she's all happy? That was werid he shook his head and nodded with a half smile. She smiled and poured the Hershey chocolate chips into the batter.

The pancakes are now done. She made like about forty of them. Two for her, ten for Trunks, and the rest for Vegeta. She set the table, Trunks helping with the forks and knives and it was time to call the Prince for breakfast. She walked over to the stairs and looked up. He never came down, Goku never left, and niether did Yamcha. "_I wonder what those crazy guy's are up to..." _She didn't know what was happening, and so she decided to start breakfast without Vegeta.

...

"Yamcha, you can't just go and try to steal Bulma from Vegeta just because she dosn't remeber anything!" shouted Goku. The three warriors were in the exact same room. No one left, it was dark and hot, and the tension was unbearable. Vegeta sat in a chair across the room, he sat on the opposite side of it. He leaned in and stared with a deep scowl at the scarred man. Yamcha sat down on the edge of the bed, intertwining his fingers and looking down with a frown. As Goku was starring with an equal scowl as Vegeta's, crossed arm. He looked like a father to Yamcha, scolding him for his stupid actions.

"She dosn't deserve someone like him!" shouted Yamcha standing up, but quickly sat down when Goku eyed him angrily. Vegeta stood up, still crossed arm with his famous scowl, and walked over next to Goku, and looked down on the weakling angrily. "As if she would deserve someone like you! You abused her, and did a lot of other shit to her!"

"Hey man at least I gave her the love that she deserves!"

"LOVE?"

"Yes, love!"

"A bunch of flowers, and stupid chocolates is not love you imbecile!"

"Oh yeah? Well what would the Prince of all Sayians know anything about love huh?"

Guys quiet!" shouted Goku. Vegeta scoffed and walked slowly back to his chair, and Yamcha sighed and sat back down. Goku rubbed his temples and shook his head. "You two are unbelieveable! Especially you Yamcha, this is hurting Bulma! Can't you see it? She has amnesia, and she's going to hate her new life, if we don't do something! We got to let her know that this is not how she lives! Fighting, and yelling, even if she does live like this...sorta..."

Vegeta smacked his head, and growled. "Kakkarot, you're such and idiot! I will handle all of this "happy" nonsense if you could convince this IDIOT TO LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Goku nodded and faced Yamcha. "Listen Yamcha, you have to stop this, and just move on. This isn't the right thing to do, she loves Vegeta, Yamcha. V-E-G-E-T-A-A!"

"IT'S ONLY ONE A YOU IDIOT!" Shouted Vegeta from across the room.

"Right, one A sorry!" He laughed nervously.

"Fine Goku, whatever, but you listen to me you monster! You better treat her like a Princess because she deserves it you ass whole!" said Yamcha. He was scowling and pointed at Vegeta trying to prove his point.

"She's a Queen you idiot, and of course I do. Better than you that's for sure, now get out of my sight." said Vegeta. It was deep and venomous. Yamcha gulped and shot out the window. Goku sighed and flopped down in Vegeta and Bulma's bed.

"Kakkarot, don't mess up the bed, now leave."

"Aw come on Vegeta, can I at least have some pancakes?"

"No, you'll eat all of it and I won't have enough!"

"Bu-"

"LEAVE!"

Goku frowned and clutched his stomach. "Oh alright." And with that said, he placed two fingers on his forehead and vanished.

Vegeta shook his head.

"VEGETA! BREAKFAST IS READY!" shouted Bulma from downstairs.

Vegeta grinned. "Hm, on cue."

* * *

><p>"Why hello there my Prince, your foods ready..." She said. Vegeta entered the room and sat down next to Trunks, who was eating his pancakes at an incredible speed. He was about to take one of Vegeta's pancakes when suddenly Vegeta slaps his hand and mouths a "no" Trunks pouted and finished up his meal.<p>

"Ok Vegeta, what happend." Said Bulma as she dumped the dirty dishes in the dish washer. Vegeta eyed her and mumbled something.

"What was that Vegeta?"

"None of your buisness." He said. He began to drown his pancakes with the black syrup and grabbed his fork. He munched down each pancake fast wanting to get this over with, he wasn't in a mood to have a conversation at all.

"Come on Veggie talk to me..." She said. Trunks rolled his eyes and decided that now was the good time to leave. He knew perfectly well that when his mother said "Veggie" it was now flirting mode, and that pretty much disgusted him. He thanked his mother for the meal and ran out the door. Vegeta scoffed, what a lucky kid.

"Don't call me that Woman..."

"Well why not, it's cute!"

"No it isn't, its annoying!" He said munching on another pancake.

"Well you calling me Woman isn't the best thing for me to enjoy either, but you don't see me complaining about it!"

"Wo-**BULMA **there I said it, now I already told you, it's none of your buisness."

She walked up to him slowly and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Pleeeassee?" She said. She put her face closer to his and made a puppy dog face, pouting.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Bulma, you must know that, that does not work on me at all..."

She furrowed her eye brows and thought. "Well, fine, whatever, Vegeta can we do something today?"

Vegeta thought for a moment, maybe this would be a good idea to have some more time to talk to her and catch up on some things. "Fine." She squealed and started to kiss him all over his face. He couldn't help but smirk.

She stopped and ran upstaris shouting. "Let's go to the park!"

He smacked his forhead, what has he gotten himself into...

* * *

><p>"I'll pick you up at ten! Bye sweety and behave!" shouted Bulma who has already blasted of into the sky with Vegeta in the passenger seat inside one of their famous capsule ships. Trunks sighed and walked into Goku's house. Goten suddenly tackled him and laughed. "TRUNKS!" he shouted happily, "Let's go play in the Jacuzi!"<p>

"SHOT GUN!" said Gohan as he ran out the door.

Trunks smiled, maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

(A\N: Sorry i'm pretty sure I mispelled Jacuzi or whatever, where I live no one, NO ONE, has a Jacuzi because on how hot the climate is! So sorry!)

* * *

><p>Vegeta crossed his arms. "Woman, why the park?" He asked. He hated the park, the park was just a wide land scape of nothing. People walking every where, and kids laughing and playing who knows what. It was hell for him, but for Bulma, it was a nice place to relax and have some fun and have a good laugh. He grunted and closed his eyes, hoping that the ship could brake down and so they could both just forget about this whole plan. Yeah right.<p>

Bulma stomped on the ingnition and smiled. "It'll be fun Vegeta." She glared at him, he leaned his head against the window and sighed. "Stop being a baby, this is a good time for both of us." He scoffed and took a deep breathe.

"Whatever, just don't make me regret this." She nodded and blasted faster towards the park. The vehicle landed with a hiss, and she jumped out happily, as Vegeta dragged himself down.

"Yay! Come on Vegeta, I know exactly where we could go." She took his hand and started running towards a small pond. "Look what I did Vegeta!" She giggled as she flopped herself down on a picnic blanket. She laid herself down and waited for Vegeta to sit down.

Vegeta arched his eyebrow. A picnic? He crossed his arms and sat down. He looked down on her. She had her eyes closed with a smile upon her face. He couldn't help but chuckle. This woman could go to being extremeley pissed, to being normaly happy.

She sat up and grabbed a pebble. She tossed it into the pond hard, which made it skip on top of the water. Vegeta smirked. He grabbed a rock and did the same only it was at super sonic speed and he accidenlty hit a turtle, that suddenly flew out of the water. Vegeta laughed and flopped him self down on the blanket, he placed his arms under his head as a pillow and sighed. "Hm this isn't so bad..."

She smiled, "Well I knew this park wasn't that popular, there's not a lot of people anywhere..." She looks around, there was no one. "Looks like we got the place all to ourselves." She giggled as he pulled her down next to her. "Bulma, why is it that you realy brought me here?"

She faced him, still laying down and sighed. "Well I just really wanted to spend some more time with you Vegeta." He grinned and embraced her.

"Well then, let's spend some time together..." He grinned evily which made her gulp.

* * *

><p>HAHA NICE. HERE YOU GO GUYS! MY DADS BUYING MY LAP TOP AS WE SPEAK SO IM SUPER EXCITED BUT THE THING IS MY BIRTHDAYS THIS SUNDAY SO BOO :\ WELL THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEW'S GUYS 100 WOW! AND AS FOR THE 100'TH REVIEWER...AKA-KayuraK I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOR BEING THE 100'TH ONE! (THROWS CONFETTI) SOOO GUES WHAT KayuraK YOU HAVE THE OPPORTUNITY TO GIVE ME A NEW IDEA FOR A BV STORY, AND I WILL DEDICATE THE NEXT CHAPTER JUST FOR YOU! (APPLAUSE) AND JUST IN CASE YOU DON'T READ THIS, IM GOING TO MESSAGE U ANYWAYS LOL WELL THANK YOU ALL BYE! :D<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Dedicated to Kayurak

Chapter 15

Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews, and guess what? It's my birthday tomorrow, and I'm using my lap top! Yeah, that's right, I just bought my lap top baby! This means I get to update EVERYDAY! :D (Applause) Well let's do this guys! Woohoo!

…

Last time on Dragon Ball Z!

"_Well then, let's spend some time together…" He grinned evilly which made her gulp._

…

She giggled and sat up. Bulma couldn't help but smile as Vegeta chuckled. It was such an amazing sight, watching suppose ably a hard rock monster, laugh. She stood up and thought for a moment. "Vegeta, what do you want to do first?" she asked. Vegeta stood up slowly and thought.

"What if we play a game." He said.

"A game?"

"A game…" He smirked and suddenly carried Bulma bride style and shot up to the air. Bulma screamed her lungs out, the speed was incredible and the highest was extreme. She thought that maybe they would soon end up in outer space! This was too much; Vegeta noticed that she was scarred so he stopped his actions.

"VEGETA! What are you doing!" she shouted. Vegeta chuckled and told her to calm down. He shook his head and shot out to the sky, at a normal speed. She shut her eyes tight trying not to let the wind dry out her eyes, and sometimes held her breathe to keep herself from panicking.

Vegeta just looked dead straight as his path going only Kame knows where. Bulma inhaled and exhaled a few times when she started to feel something strange. She suddenly started liking this rush of excitement. She smiles and starts laughing at this crazy ride. Vegeta quirked his eyebrow and shook his head. "_This woman is crazy!"_

Bulma laughs some more finally Vegeta lands. She looks around taking in her surroundings and arches an eyebrow. "Vegeta why are we here in the forest?"

He crosses his arms and walks up to her slowly. "Stand over there and just watch…" She shook her head not knowing at all at what's going to happen next. She gulps and kneels down next to a tree. She watches Vegeta as he walks away, she felt like stopping him but decided to just watch and do what she was told.

Bulma remembers something, maybe today was the day where Vegeta shows her his "powers" or super human strength, or something like that. She squints her eyes as Vegeta's image was barley visible. Does he realy need to be that far? She rolled her eyes and waited patiently for what could be an amazing "Show".

She smirked.

"Ok here should be far enough for her not to get hurt." He looked at his surroundings, tree's, animals…a few mountains. "What a shame."

He stands into his fighting position and shuts his eyes slowly. He inhales, and exhales repeatedly as he concentrates into his strength.

He roars and his aura turned into a bright gold. His hair turns blonde, and his eyes turn into a teal. Super Sayian was the only way of showing the woman what he is _really_ capable of. He smirks as his aura sky rockets with amazing power. The wind that he was casting out was extreme. The trees and the animals tried to hold on but flew off! The trees flew away out of their roots and the animals ran away trying not to get killed.

The fire that Vegeta was surprising was uncontrollable. The heat was extreme to the point where he began leaving the soft green grass into ashes.

Bulma gasped as he saw all of the landscape burn to the ground, and on how powerful this Sayian could possibly be. Who knows on how it would feel to get in a fight with that Prince. Bulma shook her head and continued watching.

Vegeta flew up and started blasting the mountains and tree's. Mass explosions were heard everywhere and Bulma threw herself down for cover. She clutched her head hoping that nothing would hit her, but he was clearly too far away to cause any damage to location. She sighed and continues watching.

Vegeta shouted with every blast that he made, he suddenly noticed that maybe if he continued this mass destruction he would blow up the entire planet. Therefore he decided that, that was enough to prove his point that he was one strong Sayian.

He descended and flew towards Bulma. He landed softly on the ground and smirked as he saw his wife's expression. It was priceless.

"Wow, Veg-g-eta that was incredible!" she said. Vegeta chuckled and walked up to her slowly. He was now standing right in front of her and leaned his body against hers she stiffened but relaxed when Vegeta grabbed her arms and pulled her in, burying his face against the crook of her neck. She sighed with pleasure and Vegeta couldn't help but inhale her intoxicating scent.

She arched an eyebrow, was he sniffing her? She shrugged and smiled. "So, what does the Prince of all Sayians want to show me now?" She asked. Vegeta thought for a moment and grinned. He wrapped his arms around her and crashed his lips onto hers. Her eyes widened with that sudden feeling of passion and she closed her eyes trying to make it last.

He rubbed his hands on her back and pulled her in tightly, a little to tightly. She placed her hands on his shoulders pushing him away just a little trying let him know that she's not exactly a easy thing to play with. She was delicate, and he knew she was, but the adrenaline of love, and lust was just to unbarring.

She moaned with pleasure but then giggled as he picked her up bride style again. Still locking his lips with hers and shot out to the sky.

They landed back on the park, right on top of the blanket to be exact, and laid themselves down. She draped her arm over his shoulder and smiled. "Vegeta…" She sat up and as did he. "What's my life really like?"

"Well, your life isn't like other women…" He said slowly. "But I think that you may find it exciting, judging on how you were just laughing hysterically…"

She blushed and giggled. "Well I'm sorry it's just that, that was really fun!"

She stood up and brushed some dust of her outfit and held out her hand, he took it and they began walking down the peaceful park. No words just peace.

Suddenly Vegeta rolled his eyes. Bulma let go of his hand and arched an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"Kakkarot's son…"

"Gohan?"

He shook his head and smacked his forehead. When suddenly Goten smashed into Vegeta's stomach knocking him down hard. "UGH GOTEN!" shouted Vegeta.

Goten's eyes widened with fear as he frantically wiggled off of Vegeta. Vegeta stood up and growled at the eight year old boy, and shook his head. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry Mr. Vegeta it's just that Trunks and I were playing a game and I didn't see where I was going!" He stood up almost tripping and bowed. "I'm sorry sir it won't happen again!" And with that he shot out to the sky leaving the couple extremely bewildered.

"A game?" He shook his head and grabbed Bulma's hand again. "Ok I think it's time to go home…" She nodded and smiled. "Are we going to pick up Trunks?" she asked.

"No."

She laughed as they headed back home.

…

In the next morning, it was work. Vegeta went to go train and Bulma was in her capsule motorcycle going to go do what she does best.

Yes, she may have lost her memory, but that doesn't mean that she is a complete and total idiot! She grinned as she landed in front of the large building. She walked in slowly and everyone cheered saying "Hooray she's back!" and "Good to see you Boss!"

She thanked everyone and went to the elevator to the top floor where she would spend the rest of the day doing paper work. She sighed as the door's closed behind her.

Ding!

She looked around. The room was quiet, dark, and hot. It gave her the creeps. She turned on the lights and sat down in her big black leather chair, took out her brief case, and sighed with agitation. "Oh I hope I don't take forever with this crap." She frowned and took out a pen. Right when she began writing she heard something. She ignored it and focused.

"Ok let's see first I need to-" But was cut off when she suddenly receives a blow in the…head.

She didn't even have time to scream as a mysterious man apreaed right behind of Bulma's big leather chair. She didn't even sense him being there. She fell to the floor unconscious…

The man laughed with a malice look in his eyes, and couldn't help but pump up his fist with victory. "HAHAHA! IF I CAN'T HAVE BULMA, THEN NO ONE CAN, THAT'S WHAT YOU GET VEGETA! HAHAHA!"

Yes, it was Yamcha. He wanted revenge and the only way to do it, was through her. He grinned evilly as he through the wooden bat to the floor. He looked down at Bulma and smiled. "Aw, poor Bulma…oh look Bulma you made a mess with all of your blood, BAD GIRL!" He laughed maniacally and grabbed Bulma and threw her over his shoulder.

"Now…where to burry you…."

"WEAKLING!"

Yamcha gulped.

"Uh-oh…"

"What have you done!" shouted Vegeta. He clenched his fists and roared as he pinned Yamcha down on the floor, he took Bulma and set her down next to the scene but all focus was on Yamcha.

"Weakling…say hello to Freeza for me…" with that said and done. He raised his hand slowly, gathered all of his energy…and blasted Yamcha's head off his body. Blood spewed everywhere, Yamcha's head flew out the window and his headless body lied dead next to Bulma. Vegeta sighed and smashed his fist into Yamcha's lifeless body…

"AGH! Woman, please wake up!"

He bent down next to her and prayed to Kame to get her back together, bring her back to life, was she dead? He checked her pulse, she was alive. He sighed with relief and carried her slowly. He shot out the window and towards the hospital….

…

"Doctor! CODE BLUEEE!" shouted the blonde nurse.

"Everyone into positions!" Shouted the doctor. Everyone hurried into embrace of action as Vegeta stormed into the room…

"FIX HER!" he said pointing at his unconscious wife.

…

"Wha-where am I?" said Bulma. She barley woke up and hissed with the extreme pain that she felt in her head. She sits up but was suddenly gently pushed back down with two strong hands.

"Vegeta, what's going on?"

"Something happened." He said slowly. He sits next to Bulma and takes her hand tenderly.

"What?"

"Yamcha's dead, I killed him, because he tried to kill you…simple as that…"

She gasped and rubbed her temples. "Oh Kame…"

"Bulma how is your memory?"

"My memory? Why would you ask that I'm perfectly fine with that subject, only my head hurts like hell!"

His eyes widened. "You mean, you don't have amnesia anymore?"

"AMNESIA! Why would I have amnesia I'm perfectly fine…what do you mean if I still have amnesia?"

There were no words to describe it. Vegeta threw himself on top of her and kissed her like if there was no tomorrow.

She broke the kiss. "Vegeta, what's up with you?" she asked blushing.

"Nothing, it's just that I haven't seen you in the longest time…"

"Yeah that reminds me, how come I can't remember my day yesterday, or the day after that, or the day after-" But was cut off as Vegeta crashed his lips into hers…

**The End.**

…

Don't worry there are many more story's to come that are exactly like this one only maybe a little less drama I decided to end it here. Thank you all for giving such amazing reviews and I love you all so much, and yes I will be an author someday so keep a look out! My birthdays tomorrow, and I am now using my NEW LAPTOP which means you will be seeing more of me reaaalll soonn! I LOVE YOU ALL! Goodbye…for now3


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone! Well I would just like to say Thank you for your support into this story Amnesia, it was my biggest story yet and I can assure you that there are more to come! If you have any ideas for a really good story then please let me know because I'm in major writers block! I got my laptop Woohoo! **

**I have made a YouTube Channel if you guys want to check it out! Subscribe and you will soon see videos of me talking about the randomness' things! It's like a Talk Show! Just to let you all know REMEMBER ITS CALLED Thejazzlaugh Alright? Oh I also made a video last night at 4am called "DID VEGETA CHANGE BULMA?" It's cute you guys should check it out, so please…**

**Add me as a fried, Subscribe, whatever you want! Just to let you know that I might continue this story Amnesia idk I just don't think that it should end there…if you agree then please review! Well I hope you guys still remember me, keep on reading my fan fiction lovers! And don't forget about my YouTube Channel! Well bye! **

**Oh by the way I barely made my channel so I don't have a lot of videos yet I only have like what three -.- heh..:)**

**Ok guys! Username is : Thejazzlaughs**

**And if you can't find it then just look up the video: Did Bulma Change Vegeta?**

**Then you'll see my username, i made that video so yeah you should see it!**


End file.
